First Kiss
by missCeilidh
Summary: Max's thoughts on the cave sceen. Slightly AU, but it's half twelve and i can't sleep, so bare with me here. oneshot song fic. Fluffy and Faxy.


Ok Song Fic time!!!!!!** Ok, sorry it's slightly AU, may isn't that much of a sap, and even if she was, there's no way she'd ever admit it to Fang, but oh well. Review!!!**

**Max's POV**

**He gently smoothed the hair off the back of my neck, tilted my chin up, leaned over and…**

First Kiss - Mandy Moore

Hey yeah  
Will I close my eyes?  
Will I hold my breath?  
Will I wanna cry?

**Over reacting impressively, I flung myself over the cliff, and snapped out my wings, collapsing onto a rocky ledge in tears. Not far away I saw his shadow outlined by the dieing fire.  
**Will our souls connect?  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed  
at night I wonder - wonder.

Will you hold my hand?  
Will you speak of love?  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above?  
Will it be you I've been dreaming of  
for so long holding on.  
**The star encrusted sky seemed to stretch on forever, silver jewels against a velvet blackness that reminded me of his eyes.  
**Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!  
**How long? I wondered How longhave we been building up to this? Should I have noticed anything unusual? Had he been planning it? Or was it spur of the moment?**  
Will it taste like candy?  
Will it be that sweet?  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under - under!

Will I tremble - tremble, when I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more one thing I - I know for sure.  
**His smirk came back to me just then. And for some reason it had never been more appealing. Do I really want him? Yes. Yes, a million times yes. One thing's for sure;  
**Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips  
**Kiss me Fang. Just kiss me. We've been friends for so long and that has never been enough, we should have seen it before, it was only a matter of time.  
**Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
**Do I even want to tell him? Should I? No, probably not. He'd either smirk or laugh. Not that I mind either of those normally, but under the circumstances…  
**Gonna say now  
I can picture it all, inside my head  
Just how it's going to feel  
but a girl can only dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real - make it real!  
**Make it real…  
**Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
I lay on the cold rock, gazing at the stars dotting the night sky.  
gonna say now  
make it real now  
make it real now

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay on my lips  
**Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow… nah, since when has Fang ever been the kind of guy to share his feelings.  
**Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!

**Kiss Me!!!!**


End file.
